One Picture, A Thousand Words
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: While searching the Halliwell attic, Chris and Wyatt find a curious picture of...Chris and Wyatt? SEQUEL TO 'BROTHERLY LOVE' but can stand alone. Brother;Brother NO SLASH/INCEST!


A sot of sequel to my one-shot 'Brotherly Love' It can stand on it's own but much more effective if you read 'Brotherly Love' first.

**AN:** I absolutely love the Wyatt;Chris dynamic. I have written other one-shots for the two of them and I'm currently writing a full length story called 'Travelling Back' If you love Chris and Wyatt I recommend it. I'm told it's good :P

_Italics_ - Thoughts/Emphasis  
_"Italics"_ – Wyatt and Chris telepathic communication.

Chris is 17  
Wyatt is 19

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I know it's here Chris!" Wyatt called from behind a stack of boxes. "It's in one of these boxes."

Chris rolled his eyes in the direction of his older brother's voice. They had been searching the attic for an hour for some stupid book that Wyatt _knew _was up here. Needless to say, Chris was convinced the book was somewhere else.

"We've been searching for this book for the last hour Wy. Obviously it's not here." Chris huffed.

"We'll find it."

Chris rolled his eyes again. He seemed to do that a lot around Wyatt. Chris pulled the closest box to him and started digging through it. He would humour Wyatt for a little while longer but then he was out of here.

Chris pulled some old pictures out of the box and laughed at the picture on the top of the stack. The picture was of him and Wyatt covered in potion ingredients from when they were younger.

"Hey Wy, come look at these." Chris called

Wyatt emerged from the piles of boxes, covered in dust. Chris smirked and waved him over.

"I found some old pictures."

Wyatt stood, brushing off his jeans, and walked over to sit beside Chris. He took the pictures from him and began flipping through them, pausing to laugh or grimace. He smacked Chris upside the head when a picture of him dressed like a girl came up. It had been a potion gone wrong!

Chris laughed under his breath and nudged Wyatt to continue looking. Wyatt glared and resumed flipping through the pictures.

Wyatt's hand stilled and he stared curiously at the picture in his hand. He slowly turned to look at Chris before returning his gaze to the picture. Wyatt turned his head to Chris again, his eyes wide in wonder.

"What?" Chris asked self-consciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This picture..." Wyatt trailed off. He didn't have an explanation for it. It couldn't be. Wyatt was two years older then Chris, but still…

Chris impatiently took the picture from Wyatt. He blinked in confusion as he stared down at the picture. He turned it over. _Chris and Wyatt._ He turned the picture again. It was him and Wyatt. Wyatt was a baby and Chris...Chris was at least 20.

"This doesn't make any sense." Chris said. "It's not possible."

Wyatt nodded his head. There had to be an explanation.

Chris and Wyatt turned to look at each other. "Mom!" They simultaneously yelled.

Xx

Piper turned the picture over in her hand. _Chris and Wyatt_. Baby Wyatt and future Chris. Phoebe had taken the picture the morning they found Wyatt sleeping in Chris' room. She thought the picture had been lost. She never thought...

"Where did you guys find this?" she whispered.

"In the attic. We were looking for a book I put up there and...Mom, what is it? I mean it's not me and...Chris."

Piper slowly ran her hand across the picture. _Chris_. Logically she knew that he was right here but seeing the picture, it brought back that pain of the other Chris' death.

"Mom, it's not...it's not me, is it?" Chris asked.

Piper slowly nodded her head. She tore her eyes away from the picture to look at Chris. She nodded again, more strongly.

"Yes Chris, its you."

xx

"It was when Wyatt was just a baby, shortly after he turned one. A stranger showed up telling us he was from the future. He never told us much about himself. Only that his name was Chris Perry, and that he was a Whitelighter."

Wyatt and Chris shared a look. What did Chris _Perry _have to do with Chris Halliwell?

"He was always really secretive and a little neurotic about saving Wyatt. It wasn't until a girl from the future showed up and dragged him back that we started to learn things. Turns out he was also half witch and in time we came to learn the complete truth of his identity. He was…well he was you, Chris."

Chris stared at piper from across the table like she had lost her mind. Him? His future self had gone to the past before he was even born to save Wyatt? Talk about confusing.

"So Chris' twenty year old self travelled back in time to before he was born?" Wyatt asked slowly. Piper nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

Piper blinked at Wyatt.

"Why what?"

"Why did he go back? I mean he must have had a reason." Wyatt explained.

Piper's face took on an expression of fear. How would Wyatt respond to that information?

"I think we deserve to know." Chris spoke up.

Piper nodded and took a deep breath in preparation. "He came back to…to save Wyatt."

Chris and Wyatt both looked surprised. "Save me from what?" Wyatt asked the obvious.

"From yourself." She mumbled. "In his time you were evil and Chris figured out it was because of something that happened to you when you were just a baby. He came back to stop it."

Chris turned his head to the side. Wyatt looked like he was going to be sick. _Evil_? Wyatt could never be evil.

Chris gently placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt turned to face Chris, his eyes full of fear and guilt. Chris shook his head. "_Never. It would never happen. It wasn't you."_ Wyatt nodded but still looked troubled.

"I'm sorry hunny. We didn't want to tell either of you. We weren't sure you could handle it. Either of you."

Chris nodded slightly. "What ended up happening? With future me and Wyatt I mean?"

Piper's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. She had to remind herself that Chris was sitting right in front of her.

"Chris, that Chris I mean, he…he died." She choked out. "He was stabbed in the side by the same man who went after Wyatt as a baby. He…he faded the same day you were born."

Wyatt gasped. Chris had died for him?

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Stop it. I'm right here. It wasn't you."_

_Died._ Chris wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. _Wyatt evil. Him time travelling. Him dying! _

"Why don't I remember?" Chris asked.

"We don't know. We think you might remember when you reach the age he was, but we can't be sure."

"So in another few years I could potentially remember an entire other life?" Piper nodded. _Wow_.

"What was I like mom?" Wyatt whispered.

Piper sighed. "I don't really know sweetie. Chris told us some stuff but we never really knew the details. Only…only that it was bad."

Piper hated seeing the look of fear and guilt in her eldest's eyes but now that it had been brought up she figured he deserved to know. She knew Wyatt would never become that person, she just hoped he knew it too.

She turned her eyes on Chris. What was he thinking? How was he handling this? As if reading her mind, he lifted his eyes to connect with hers.

Chris smirked and pointed to Wyatt. "Just tell me I didn't change his diapers."

Xx

Chris lay on his back in his room staring at the ceiling. Hearing about his past life or whatever had been a draining experience. Plus, he was really worried about Wyatt. He wasn't handling the idea of him evil well.

The telltale sound of orbing alerted Chris to Wyatt's presence next to his bed. He turned his head and lifted an eyebrow in question.

Wyatt sighed and shoving Chris over sat on the bed next to him. Chris noticed the picture in Wyatt's hands but remained silent.

"Do you think I'll turn evil?" Wyatt asked.

Chris sighed and turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"No Wyatt, I don't. You know I don't. You don't have it in you to be evil, you're too good."

"I wasn't always."

"Yes you were. That future never happened."

"Yah, thanks to you."

"Not me, Wy. Just like he wasn't you, I'm not him. I don't even remember that life."

"You must hate me."

Chris sighed in exasperation and tossed a pillow at Wyatt. "You know that's not true. You can feel it through the link, idiot."

Wyatt smiled softly and shrugged. He stretched out on the bed and lifted the picture to his face.

"I guess I actually liked you, huh?"

Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's subject change. He would let it go for now but he would make sure Wyatt never questioned himself again.

"Yah, I guess you did."

Wyatt chuckled and set the picture on the table next to the bed. Picking up the remote, he flipped the TV on. Chris smiled and turned his attention to the TV.

It didn't matter what happened in the past, it didn't matter if he did one day remember. Wyatt was his brother, his best friend. That wouldn't change.

Xx

Piper knocked softly on Chris' bedroom door before entering the room.

"Hey Chris, have you seen Wy…" Piper trailed off.

Wyatt and Chris were both asleep. Chris was on the right with his back to her and Wyatt was on the left, hanging so far off the bed she was surprised he didn't fall off. Piper turned and went to her own bedroom, returning a minute later.

She smiled fondly and snapped a picture of them. _Her boys. _

She stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed behind her. She would let them sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
